


Sukkubus

by 77hunde



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Sukkubus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77hunde/pseuds/77hunde
Summary: 主奶饭 副电耶 危险驾驶，切勿模仿
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sukkubus

手术的复杂程度比他预想的要高，医生团队付出了更多的时间，但最终还是获得了成功，图尔区的小任务也算就此告终了，他们简单的庆祝了一下，留院守夜观察病患的事情拜托了同事，同事也不是很介意，古斯塔夫已经忙碌了很多天，可以理解他。古斯塔夫想着，自己家里的大金毛应该还可怜兮兮的等着自己，他开着车在高速上想着金色的绒毛，害怕自己会昏睡过去，打开了收音机。  
“——关于现在图尔区的都市传说，高速公路的蓝色魅影！”一打开收音机就是高亢的广播员女声，这让古斯塔夫瞬间清醒，“…在如今恶魔与天使存在都不意外的当今社会，一个神秘出没在高速公路的蓝色魅魔身影成为了图尔区的都市传说，据说，有些高速公路的失事与‘它’有关，但是没有明确的证据可以指证；请大家在夜晚驾驶时注意安全。”  
的确，古斯塔夫想了想。本来以为是很遥远但存在的生物，但是的的确确很罕见的存在在世界上，如果不是多米尼克和他失落的介绍，自己发现了自己的好队友好炮友其实是魅魔，但是对方却禁欲得不像话，明明是魅魔，却总是在读书和车间捣鼓机械玩意儿；如果不是见到，大概他依旧坚持自己唯物主义的观点不相信这类生物的存在。  
况且这些神话生物的存在让他的医疗经验和知识变成了笑话。他不相信，他问过多米尼克，和这位魅魔工程师——马吕斯，能不能让他检查身体。对方答应了，但任何仪器检查出来都含糊不清，除了可以看出正常的部分，马吕斯是个有些营养不良的男性，但是小腹总是看不清。阴影上面那一块到底是什么？类似子宫的器官吗，他瞪着眼睛看着雄性身体的马吕斯（当然他一开始都不相信魅魔有男性），唯一可以清楚的是他的尾巴，的确是从臀部延伸出去的一小段；当他问起马吕斯有没有翅膀之类的，怎么混在人类中生活时候，马吕斯可能是着急着想回去取等仪器的报告。  
“就是这样！”他打了一个响指，pff！尾巴炸开一阵黑紫色的粒子和烟雾消散了，他看起来完全是普通的男性的样子。他再打了一个响指，pff。从腰间长出的小翅膀和臀后的尾巴又在空气中凝聚出来，扑闪着。  
“宝贝，你真的没必要把翅膀收起来。”多米尼克在旁边不怀好意的看着，吹了一声口哨。“你真该多吃点儿，看看你，瘦骨嶙峋的。”他自己笑了起来，大家都知道他是什么意思。  
马吕斯又把翅膀收了回去，套上了卫衣准备离开医务室，他扭过头很不情愿的皱起眉：“但这太麻烦了，它总把我的卫衣撑起来，露出我的腰背。”他甩了甩尾巴，显然他还是满意这一部分的。  
“那就更棒了。”他一巴掌打在魅魔的屁股上，对方有些恼火的用尾巴抽打了多米尼克的胳膊。当然在多米尼克看来是性挑逗。  
“但的确，马吕斯，你有些……人类标准的营养不良。”古斯塔夫咳嗽一声，想警告一下多米尼克不要在医务室做些这样的举动，但是没有任何的帮助。“你…吃人类的药物有用吗？或许……”  
“没事的，古斯塔夫。”多米尼克揽着魅魔的腰，虽然马吕斯脸撇开了有些不乐意，嘴里嘟囔着要去去车间了，但尾巴却缠着多米尼克的花臂。“我可以把他喂饱。”  
“……你最好不要也营养不良了。”古斯塔夫无力的叮嘱道。  
回想到这里，古斯塔夫摇摇头清醒过来，他还在回家的路上，去回家，喂他的狗。想到‘喂食’这个单词他又开始后悔了；最近没怎么和多米尼克联系，也不知道德国人的情况怎么样…魅魔…真的有能克制住生物本能的个体吧？他想了想彩虹小队里的狼人们，那些俄罗斯人，如果不是他们偶尔因为抓伤来医疗室，伤口全部为野兽的撕咬和抓痕，自己也不会发现这个事情；特别是莱拉，她脸上滴着血来问古斯塔夫要医疗用品时候连鼻骨都快露出来了，她的手还没变回来，大又毛的爪子在柜子前翻找止疼药，古斯塔夫被吓得不行但第一反应还是给她安顿好，打上一剂镇定剂和止痛药，看着她的耳朵和爪子渐渐收回，脸上的血色渐渐好转。好在她自己也很注意照顾身体，虽然还是留下了疤痕。这当古斯塔夫反复和哈里强调自己需要一份队内神秘生物的名单和体检请求，但是哈里还是以隐私和当事人会感到冒犯拒绝了，古斯塔夫对此很不满。  
他在车里给多米尼克打了个电话，他想着，现在凌晨两点，德国人应该睡了，要么就去酒吧疯了，本来抱着会被挂断的心态准备自己挂了，德国人却接起电话。  
“gus，你他妈的……”多米尼克张嘴就是骂人，他说了几句德语的脏话，一堆词语里只有schiesse是他懂的，总之他很不高兴。“你最好有急事，我在做很重……没让你停，你还吸不吸了。”之后是马吕斯小声的痛叫，抱怨不要拽自己的尾巴了。  
古斯塔夫脸涨红了，他尴尬得抿起嘴有些噤声。“呃。这。我很抱歉。”  
“没事，刚好。”多米尼克坏笑了起来，他不怀好意的笑让古斯塔夫警觉起来。“和你说个好消息，我的魅魔小男友和我说，有一个你我都认识的人，马吕斯的朋友，也是魅魔。”  
“这算是什么好消息？”  
多米尼克笑的像傻子，古斯塔夫一脑子雾水。“没事，我猜你很快就会……”  
\---电话中断----  
“…怎么了？”马吕斯抬头看着多米尼克，他还半跪在地上，手里还抓着多米尼克下半身的某个部分。  
“没什么，我猜古斯塔夫应该遭遇了你那位朋友。”多米尼克点点下巴，要求对方继续，马吕斯乖乖的张开嘴，用黏糊糊的舌头卷着那根发烫的东西，魅魔的舌头都要长一些，嘴里也是又粘又软，魅魔天生的不会排斥喉咙的异物，即便是多米尼克挺动胯部马吕斯也只是喉咙咕噜了几声。“老天，你真的是魅魔。”  
但多米尼克还没爽几秒，马吕斯就马上松开嘴辩护自己“我就没骗过你！……我只是，就算是魅魔也是不合群的那个小孩……。”他嘟嘟囔囔，多米尼克把他揪起来，打了一巴掌他的屁股。  
“好吧，不合群的小魅魔。”多米尼克把魅魔的牛仔裤扒开，手指伸向尾巴后面的臀沟“你要是今天能把我吸干，你就能合群了。”  
\----高速公路----  
“嘶……”古斯塔夫脑门被车的后坐力推到方向盘上撞得昏头颠脑的，他摸了摸额头，好像是磕破了，有些温热的液体，的确，他的手心已经全是红色了。他扶着脑袋爬下车，勉强弄清楚了自己似乎没有受什么太大的伤害，谢谢安全带，他没有飞出去，也没有骨折。他记得似乎撞到什么蓝色的光影上他紧急刹车转动方向盘，车现在斜着撞向停靠区，看起来是够呛，但还好，他还能继续上路。  
古斯塔夫一瘸一拐的走到后备箱找出医疗箱，简单的在被磨破皮的部分包扎，他胳膊和小腿被撞出骇人的大片淤青，好在他是医生，他松口气，他刚想合上后备箱，突然看到后视镜闪出一阵蓝光。  
“呃！？……”他还没说出什么，但他可以肯定这一定是让他急刹的罪魁祸首，那个人从后面抱住他，掰过他的脑袋吻上他，温润的分叉长舌舔过古斯塔夫的上颚和舌面。古斯塔夫像被吮吸着一样被动的被这个‘人’湿吻；天，不知道为什么，他感觉到这条舌头钻进了自己的脑子把所有的冷静搅碎了。  
古斯塔夫的睁开眼睛只能看到一个蒙着面罩带着墨镜头盔的人，脸紧贴着他的脸，他感觉这人有些熟悉的味道但现状并不能让他判断。砰！砰！两声左轮的枪声让他知道，对方有枪，最好不要乱来，而自己的车灯遭殃了，还有前车灯远远地闪亮，但是后备箱背着光已经什么都看不清了，只能看到那人穿着的蓝色衣服和闪着蓝色微光粒子的…翅膀。  
古斯塔夫被松开了，他嘴角流出口水，那条银丝在他和魅魔之前拉开扯断。“你是……”古斯塔夫刚张嘴想说什么，魅魔用尾巴鞭打了他的脸颊，魅魔似乎背过身骑来古斯塔夫身上，他用尾巴卷着古斯塔夫的脸卡在嘴巴的位置不让古斯塔夫发声，古斯塔夫企图站起来，他使劲伸出手揪住那对腰间扑闪的翅膀，但是没用出多大的力气，他的触摸甚至对魅魔来说是一种挑逗，惹得身上的魅魔发出一声轻笑。  
他绝望的想起多米尼克曾经提过魅魔的计俩，他们用唾液或其他的什么分泌物让人欲血喷张，让人失去反抗，除了性交失去对其他的所有兴趣和能力。更绝望的是该死的德国人没有告诉他解决方式，而是意味深长的笑着说古斯塔夫不是医生吗，自己可以想出来的。  
古斯塔夫没有意识到，但是他下半身已经被扒光了，寒风吹得他的大腿有些冷，但是胯下却感觉到温暖和粘稠。操，该死的。魅魔吮吸着他的生殖器，跟从本能的身体让血液和感知全部冲向柱体，他想发出声音，但是嘴里的魅魔尾巴却塞得死死地，只能发出几声闷哼声，他用牙齿狠狠的咬了尾巴一口，魅魔吃痛的踉跄了一下，小小的打断了他吮吸的动作，但报复性的是魅魔同样用牙齿咬了一口古斯塔夫发烫发硬的阴茎，古斯塔夫吃痛的抖了一下；魅魔的报复还没有完，他加快了速度，手圈着柱体撸动着，舌头在柱体的冠状头部打转，他分叉的舌尖扫过溢出液体的马眼，古斯塔夫遭不住了，他皱着眉头射在了魅魔的嘴里，魅魔一滴也没落下的全部喝了下去。古斯塔夫射完后魅魔还很不满的接着吮了几口，确认了无法吸出更多后才不舍的松开。  
古斯塔夫可耻的发现自己的生殖器并没有自己想的那么冷静，他想一定是魅魔的问题，但是确实的是他的阴茎射完第一次后依旧还渴求着更多，更多。  
魅魔满足的在他身上用胯下磨蹭他的身体，但显然他还很不满足，他背身跪趴的姿势让他穿着靴子的脚踝在古斯塔夫触手可及的地方。古斯塔夫抓着他的脚踝奋身爬起，魅魔似乎是没想到有这一出，他惊讶时松开了尾巴，古斯塔夫压制住了他的后背，把他按在地上，对方吃痛的闷哼了一声。  
“别动，魅魔。”古斯塔夫擒住魅魔的胳膊，用人类的方式，但阻止不了魅魔的翅膀和尾巴，不断的抽打拍击他，他的尾巴甚至企图缠上古斯塔夫的脖子“我警告你！”  
对方听到古斯塔夫的声音，突然停下了，他安静的垂下翅膀和尾巴，他的翅膀啪的一声消失了，闪过几粒蓝色的粒子和烟雾。他停止挣扎了，这是好事，但他为什么停止挣扎。  
“古斯塔夫……？”对方小声的确认道，是个年轻男性的声音，他带着些许的颤抖。  
该死的。  
古斯塔夫松开他，把他从地上拉起来，揪到了前车灯的光照下，他摘下对方的头盔面罩和墨镜，才确认了事实如此，他心里躁动不安又震撼不已。  
“……朱利安，你是魅魔？”  
男孩的尾巴夹在腿中间，撇过脑袋，他脸红得不像话，眼睛看着地面，像被发现做坏事的大男孩。“……嗯。”  
古斯塔夫突然懂了多米尼克提的是什么意思了，这解释了为什么他们的工作范畴完全错开，但是朱利安和马吕斯的关系比朋友还要好，他们是一类。现在开始马吕斯终于可以从情敌范畴被踢出去了。“……你为什么在……你害别人出事故了？”  
“我没有…！”朱利安辩解道。“我只是……”  
“进食！”他想了想形容词，不知道怎么说，脸又更红了“我只是进食完后就把他们放回他们的车里了，我不知道，我没有过度进食…！他们都健康的活着！虽然…多半情况因为没有完全进食他们还勃起着。”  
古斯塔夫揉揉眉头，他心情很复杂，一方面，他的确多少对正常的朱利安有着幻想，他内心多少有些背德的感觉自己占便宜了，另一方面他的雄性激素叫嚣着自己的醋意，他受不了朱利安需要‘进食’其他男人精液的事实。  
他低头看到自己的生殖器依旧还坚挺着，好，这下好极了。  
朱利安咽了咽口水。“Gus…我……”他的目光从古斯塔夫的胯下无法移开，腿间的尾巴俏皮的摆了摆末梢。“我其实还饿着……之前那场演习太久了，我已经很久……”  
“上车。”古斯塔夫走到后车厢去找他可怜的裤子，希望裤子没被朱利安刚才撕开。“还有十公里就到我的安全屋了，最少找个床吧。”  
朱利安眼睛里像发光了一样，虽然古斯塔夫知道那是远光灯的反射。天啊，古斯塔夫，你要顶着自己充血的发硬的下体接着开车了，他突然理解了那些人为何会出事故了，这样的疲劳驾驶简直是死状惨烈；他的裤拉链也拉不上，他坐上驾驶位，朱利安坐上副驾。  
古斯塔夫刚手搭在方向盘上，裹着毛茸茸金发的脑袋就挤入他的臂弯，再次用嘴舔上。  
古斯塔夫第一次感觉到如此的疲惫和难以集中注意力的驾驶。  
该死的。

\-----安全屋-------  
“我听莱拉说了。”早晨，古斯塔夫疲惫的揉着眼睛打着电话，“多米尼克，不要用这样的方式浪费医疗物资，半夜偷我的激素枪？你知道那是特殊情况用的吧。”  
“我知道，但那的确是特殊情况啊。”多米尼克笑道，德国人听起来声音也不是很精神。“我不该挑战马吕斯想要辩解时候的固执，他的确是魅魔。”  
古斯塔夫长叹一口气，刚想骂一番多米尼克，似乎是预感到要被医生责怪了的德国人立刻改了话题：“我听马吕斯说你上手了？”  
“我……啧，你怎么知道的。”  
“魅魔内网呗，马吕斯又是个一问就愿意说的人。”多米尼克吃痛的叫了一声，好像是马吕斯在旁边打了他一下。“我挂了，马吕斯醒了，顺便一提，你的激素枪真的很好用。”  
“我说过它不是这样用的！”  
“你很快就会用到的。”德国人还没等古斯塔夫说完就挂掉了电话，古斯塔夫有些恼火的把手机扔到床上。  
“Gus，是谁？”床上的人行了，古斯塔夫感觉到胳膊被那条尾巴拨弄着。  
好吧，古斯塔夫心里想着，我的确需要考虑一下应对魅魔问题了。  
\---END----


End file.
